


If the Punishment Fits

by KeenWolf



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Molestation, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Punishment, Rape, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: “Close the door, Cinderella,” her Stepmother ordered from across the room. Interrupting Cinderella’s thoughts.She felt faint as she closed the door, trapping herself inside the room with her Stepmother. Her hands were shaking.Turning around she paused trying to delay the inevitably. The bright light from the open windows was blinding in the cavernous room. She knew what was going to happen.“Come here,” her Stepmother commanded, almost hidden in the dark space under her canopy. Cinderella went, dragging her feet every step of the way.





	If the Punishment Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



Cinderella entered her Stepmother’s room and paused. 

She didn’t want to be here. 

Oh, if only her Stepmother would listen. It was all a misunderstanding, she hadn’t even been in the kitchen when the dishes had been broken, but her Stepmother never wanted to hear Cinderella’s explanations. 

Something always went wrong, got broken, was ruined, and somehow it was always Cinderella’s fault. Her Stepmother told her the punishments were for her own good, but she didn’t think that was the honest truth.

“Close the door, Cinderella,” her Stepmother ordered from across the room. Interrupting Cinderella’s thoughts.

She felt faint as she closed the door, trapping herself inside the room with her Stepmother. Her hands were shaking.

Turning around she paused trying to delay the inevitably. The bright light from the open windows was blinding in the cavernous room. She knew what was going to happen.

“Come here,” her Stepmother commanded, almost hidden in the dark space under her canopy. Cinderella went, dragging her feet every step of the way. As she got closer she noted how relaxed her Stepmother was, leaning back against the headboard, a hairbrush in her hands and a row of close pins and a cup of tea on the bedside table. Cinderella trembled a sudden memory invading her mind and she jerked her eyes back up to her Stepmother’s face hoping for a hint of forgiveness, but found only cruel glee in her Stepmother’s eyes.

“Please Stepmother, it wasn’t my fault—,”

“Silence!” Her Stepmother said, raising her voice sharply cut Cinderella off. There was a long stretch of quiet as her Stepmother considered Cinderella. Putting down her hair brush she picked up the cup of tea and took a sip narrowing her eyes at Cinderella. “I find it very interesting that your failings are never your fault. it’s always someone else who is to blame.” Her Stepmother sneered at her and let her eyes sweep up and down Cinderella pointedly. “I don’t believe it. You know what to do.”

“Please-,” she said, hoping that she could reason with her Stepmother, but she made a sharp hand motion.

“Quiet! Take off your clothes, Cinderella. I won’t ask you again.” 

Cinderella shut her mouth, nodding her head. Her throat was parched and her hands shook as she complied. Her Stepmother put down her tea and watched as Cinderella undid the bow behind her back first, letting the apron fall to the floor before grabbing the hem of her skirt. 

The hem under her fingers was frayed from years of wear and tear and she shivered, wishing more then anything that she were anywhere but here as she lifted up her dress. She pulled it over her head and let it fall from her limp hands to the floor. She stood there in the cold room clad in only her shift.

Her Stepmother raised an eyebrow, her smile twisting as if she enjoyed Cinderella’s discomfort before motioned with her hand for Cinderella to continue. Reaching up Cinderella pulled the straps of her shift off her shoulders, letting it pool on the ground. Her small breasts on display to her Stepmother’s gaze. 

Cinderella wanted to cry, to cover herself, but she knew better. That would only make her Stepmother angry and more cruel

And yet she still paused, hoping that she would be allowed some dignity.

“Everything, Cinderella,” her Stepmother said pointing to Cinderella’s underwear. “My orders were quite clear. Do you understand? Or do you need to be reminded what your place is again?”

“Yes, Stepmother, no Stepmother,” said Cinderella quickly, shivering at the threat. She hooked her hands into her underwear, hesitantly sliding them down her legs. Finally completely naked she stepping away from the pile of clothing, exposed to the full force of her Stepmother’s calculating gaze.

Her Stepmother motioned for Cinderella to get closer.

“Come here,” her Stepmother said. Her voice harsh and yet there was a slight purr to it, like the cat that got the milk and Cinderella shivered as she shuffled over to the bed. Her Stepmother patted the edge and Cinderella sat down. The heavy outer comforter her Stepmother preferred felt rough and scratchy under her bare skin. 

Her Stepmother’s hand groped at her hip, petting her skin before sliding down and in between her legs. Cinderella froze like always, letting her Stepmother press her fingers on her pussy the feeling of them rubbing on her made her breath catch as tears welded up in her eyes. Her Stepmother’s fingers roughly stroking her made Cinderella squirm at the unwanted feeling. 

A hand cupped one of Cinderella’s breast, her Stepmother making a humming noise as she kneaded her fingers into Cinderella’s breast roughly. 

“These are still quite small,” her Stepmother said, before removing her hand from between Cinderella’s legs and smacking her thigh. “Legs open,” she commanded, waiting until Cinderella had spread her legs wide before the hand returned, feeling between the folds of her pussy. 

She wanted to close her legs, but could only try to hold still as rough fingers rubbed her. Cinderella bit her lip, her legs trembling as her Stepmothers fingers circled her entrance and then pressed inside her. 

Letting out the breath she’d been holding Cinderella tried to hold herself still, to let her Stepmother explore. The unwanted fingers were now moving inside her, slowly fucking in and out as the hand on her breasts squeezed and kneaded. 

Cinderella felt disconnected as if she was floating away, watching from outside herself. But then one finger slid lightly over her nipple and Cinderella bit her lip. The tingling sensation was almost pleasurable before it was ruined when her Stepmother pinched that nipple hard, watching Cinderella’s face as she flinched from the sensation.

Her Stepmother moved to the other nipple and twisted her fingers again, making Cinderella cry out. She made the mistake of looking at her Stepmother face only to find a perverse pleasure in her eyes as if she was hungry for Cinderella’s pain. A small smile lifted her lips as she pinched and twisted sensitive flesh.

“Stop-,” Cinderella begged. Only to be slapped in the face hard.

Her Stepmother didn’t let her look away, grabbing Cinderella’s face and forcing her to meet her glare. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Cinderella shook her head, the feeling of her Stepmother’s fingers still deep inside her.

Her Stepmother sighed. “You always were a disobedient child. Always craving discipline.” 

She pulled out her finger from Cinderella’s pussy only to reach over to her bed side table and pick up one of the clothes pins. She smiled, a cruel twist to her lip and Cinderella froze. Stopped breathing as she remembered the last time her Stepmother had used pins on her. She trembled, struggling to hold her body as still as a mouse, as if somehow she’d be safe so long as she didn’t move, but her Stepmother struck quickly, pinching one of Cinderella’s nipples and opening the pin wide.

A sharp pain shot through Cinderella’s chest, expanding through out her whole body as the pin was placed on her nipple. She cried out, trembled violently as she tried to accept this new pain. She lost track of time only to come back just as she felt her Stepmother attach another pin to her other nipple. 

Cinderella sobbed, tears falling down her face, as the dual points of pain became impossible to ignore and still her Stepmother continued to caress her breasts. At first careful to avoid her pinched nipples, before suddenly moving to tug at the pins making Cinderella cry out and lean toward her, desperate to take the pressure off. Her Stepmother added more and more pins to her breasts, pinching the flesh until it looked like a pin cushion and Cinderella was sobbing, big gasping cries.

Cinderella felt her Stepmother’s hands touch her face. Tilting her face up so her distress was on display before her fingers whipped at her wet cheeks. 

Her Stepmother looked so pleased as if finally Cinderella had done something right and yet still there was a cruelty to her appreciation. “Get into the position,” her Stepmother ordered.

On shaky legs Cinderella crawled up on the bed. She straddled her Stepmother’s legs turning away from her to lean down her head down so that she could only see the bottom half of her Stepmother from upside down. On all fours like this Cinderella’s crotch was on display at just the right level for her Stepmother’s favorite punishment. 

Cinderella tried to bury her flushed face into the rough bed spread, but the sharp pain of the close pins grazing the bed forced her to hold herself up higher then normal. She felt raw and exposed. She tried to blank out what was happening to her. But every movement of her body made her aware of her position. The sound of clothing being adjusted and the feeling of her Stepmother’s legs moving made Cinderella look under herself. Her Stepmothers hand was moving between her own legs and Cinderella had to look away focusing again on the bedspread. 

She could feel her Stepmother’s breath on her bare skin as she waited. Her Stepmother enjoyed Cinderella in this position pleasuring herself while she savored Cinderella’s submission and fear as she plotted her punishment. 

Finally she felt her Stepmother adjust her position, hands grabbing at Cinderella’s thighs. It startled her and made her jump. Foolish. Stupid. 

A hard hand smacked her ass causing Cinderella to cry out. Pain zinged through her as she bit her lip to smother her cries, knowing it would only get worse otherwise. 

“You know better, stay still,” her Stepmother ordered, as her dry hands slid upwards toward the V of Cinderella’s legs. Her fingers cupped her pussy, stroking her, working between her folds to rub into her before spreading her pussy wide open. Cinderella trembled feeling the cold air on her skin, she wanted more then anything for the ground swallow her, to be anywhere but here. Her arms collapsed down a bit only for her to jolt at the sharp pinching pain of the pins touching the bed and forcing her to pull her body up on shaky arms.

Fingers rubbed and exploring her pussy. Circling her opening, the blunt shape of them teasing her entrance before they were pushed inside her. She arched her back, needing to escape but knowing that she couldn’t, she swallowed her cries as these fingers roughly moved in and out. The feeling of them inside her making her feel like she was unmoored.

Cinderella couldn’t help making a soft pained sound as her Stepmother pulled her fingers out, only to push them back in, thicker then before. The added fingers stretch her wide, a stinging pain as she was forced open.

Her Stepmother laughed, an amused sound. “You’re always so disgustingly wet down here, are you enjoy your punishment?”

“No, Stepmother,” she said in desperate rejection, forgetting the rules. A hard object smacked down between her ass cheeks hitting her asshole and making her cry out in pain.

“It seems like you can’t be quiet. Perhaps you should make yourself useful and count.”

Cinderella gasped in breaths, shaking at the pain, feeling the fingers still inside of her. It would only get worse if she didn’t obey. “O-one,” she said. 

The hair brush smacked between her asscheeks hitting her asshole over and over the sharp bright pain of it growing and growing in her mind. Until the fingers inside her were jerked away and Cinderella could feel the bed move as her Stepmother went back to touching herself as she continued hitting Cinderella.

Cinderella closed her eyes, sobbing and crying out. Struggling to remember what number she was on as her arms became numb and kept slipping, the sharp pain of the close pins adding to the overwhelming punishment.

“Thirty,” Cinderella said, her voice shaking and high pitched, her body trembling violently. Tears were running freely down her face, but the hairbrush did not hit her again, instead the handle of that cursed thing touched her pussy, startling Cinderella. 

She bit her lip as it rubbed into her, working it’s way in between her folds, and sliding around until it was pushed inside. The stretch of it huge as it was fucked a few times roughly into her before it was slid out. Her heartbeat was out of control, fast and quick as Cinderella felt to handle rub up and press against the hot stinging pucker of her asshole. 

She sobbed and pleaded, knowing that it would fall on deaf ears, she could almost feel her Stepmother’s amusement and knew that, like every other time, the punishment wouldn’t stop now.

She felt her whole body lock up, trembling violently as the handle was pressed slowly but forcefully into her battered asshole. The pain was bright and she almost felt disconnected from her body, sobbing as the thick bulbous shape of it was forced inside her.

She begged, promised to be good, anything, but the handle was worked into her without a care to her comfort. It felt huge, thick and hard like it could split her open.

Time was stretching as the hairbrush started to thrust to move inside her. Fuck in and out. Until finally she felt her Stepmother stiffen, moaning softly, the thrusts of the hairbrush speeding up, becoming rougher and more painful until suddenly it stopped. Her Stepmother’s legs twitched under her, followed by a little throaty groan as Cinderella finally heard her Stepmother reach her own pleasure. 

The hairbrush was still a heavy shape deep inside Cinderella as she lay there panting, feeling hollow and strung out. Her arms were trembling with the strain of holding herself up and both her nipples and ass were numb with little bright spots of pain if she moved too much. 

In the quiet lull that followed Cinderella looked out into the cavernous room through wet eyes. She stared at the door that lay far beyond her reach. She liked to daydreamed a better life sometimes, one in which she’d snuck out and gone to a ball in a fabulous gown given to her by a fairy godmother. 

In the daydream she would dance with a prince and he would fall in love with her to the frustration of her Stepmother. And one day he would find her and whisk her away from this place and away from her Stepmother and her punishments. It was a fanciful tale, in it mice the birds were her friends and they took care of her. It was a good dream, too unbelievable to be true but it was there when she needed it and she was able to tuck it safely away. 

Soon her Stepmother would recover, her voice once more loud and commanding in the room. 

The day was going to be long, there were still so many more punishments for Cinderella to endure. She let herself fall into a dream, if only for a little while.


End file.
